1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card and blister type packages, and more particularly to a three piece package having fastening features that can be snapped into locking engagement and disengaged by rotation of the features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Card and blister packages are widely used for packaging small articles of commerce. Typically such a package will have a clear plastic blister piece; i.e. open topped enclosure that has a flange. The card has one side coated with a layer of dry adhesive. At a typical packaging station the product is placed in the blister cavity of a supported blister piece, then the card is placed over the blister with its adhesive-coated side engaged with the blister flange. The subsequent application and removal of heat and pressure along the flange causes the adhesive to liquefy, and a bond is formed between card and flange. The liquid adhesive on the remainder of the card will return to its dry state and remain on the card.
Today it is an ecologically responsible practice to recycle packaging materials, and for card and blister packages this requires in the first instance to separate the plastic component from the paper-based card component. With conventional packages the separation of source materials is often not complete since portions of the card will remain adhesively attached to the flange of the plastic blister portion, and printed paper torn from the face of the card, and as mentioned above, a significant amount of dried adhesive will remain on the discarded card.
Another drawback with other conventional clamshell style packages is that, in the interest of providing a package that is secure against tampering and pilferage, they are becoming quite difficult for the ordinary purchaser to open, and this has even resulted in serious injury to the hand and fingers.